The Lost Girl
by Monsterchild
Summary: Did you think that Wendy was the only girl to go to Neverland? Well, you're wrong. After Wendy left, a new girl was brought to Neverland. A mix of characters from Peter Pan, Hook, and my own characters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own them, except for the ones that I create.

Chapter one: Responsibility

Teacher: Crystal, did you turn in your assignments? Without those your grade will suffer.

Crystal: Mr. Morgan I turned those in yesterday, and how could that hurt my grade? I have an A, and if there was a grade higher than A, I would get that. So does it really matter?

Mr. Morgan: -Glares at Crystal- You still need to do your work.

Crystal: Whatever. -Rolls eyes- -last bell rings- _Thank God, I hate high school and good news! I only have four years to go! This bites! _ -Leaves classroom and school campus- -Goes home-

Mom: Good, you're home! -Pushes vacuum over to Crystal- I need you to vacuum the family, living room, downstairs, and the stairs.

Crystal: -Shocked expression- I just got home! Can't I take a break before I get started?

Mom: We've talked about this before, Crystal. You're getting older and that means that you have to take more responsibility. So, get to work.

Crystal: Mom, Mr. Morgan just assigned a huge project and I need to do research.

Mom: Honey, you have to learn to balance chores and school work. Start vacuuming. -walks out of room-

Crystal: -Starts vacuuming- I don't want to get older.

Three and a half hours later

Crystal: -Turns off vacuum- Finally, I'm done. Now I have to start research for that project… -Sits at computer desk-

Mom: Dinner!

Crystal: Mom. I have to do research for that project in Mr. Morgan's class, my group is counting on me to bring in some info. Can't I skip dinner?

Mom: No, you need to eat something. Don't starve yourself just because there are these stupid, pinky-thin women on T.V. today. Now come eat.

Crystal: I'm not starving myself, I just need to work on this project.

Mom: Don't try to fool me… Now come eat. And we're going to talk about your life decisions.

Crystal: -Shrugs and walks over into dining room-

Two and a half hours later

Crystal: Finally done with the "life choices" lecture. Maybe now I can get work done on this project.

Little Sister: Crissy! Crissy! I want you to read me a bedtime story.

Crystal: Tiff, can you ask Mom to do it? I have this big project to work on.

Tiffany: But I want YOU to do it!

Crystal: -Sighs- Fine, come on, Shrimp. I'll read you a bedtime story. -gets up and walks Tiffany into the other room-

One hour later

Crystal: Why the hell did Tiff want me to read her The Cat in the Hat fourteen times? Maybe NOW I can get some work done. -Sits at computer desk and starts searching online- -Yawns- Don't fall asleep, Crystal. Got to do research. -Yawns again and sets head down- -Falls asleep-

Next Morning

Crystal: -Wakes up and looks at the clock- Oh shit! I'm late! -Grabs backpack and runs out the door- -Runs into school and up to the attendance office- I need an admit.

Attendance Lady: Why are you late?

Crystal: I overslept. Can I please just go to class?

Attendance Lady: Fine. -Hands Crystal small piece of paper- Don't forget that today's schedule is backwards, your last class is first.

Crystal: Thank you. -Takes piece of paper and runs to her next class- _Oh great, Mr. Morgan's class. Bad enough that he's on my tail about assignments but he's going to kill me since I'm late._ -Enters classroom- Sorry Mr. Morgan, I-

Mr. Morgan: I don't want to hear it, Ms. Rally. Just take a seat with your group.

Crystal: -Sits at table and sets down backpack- Sorry I'm late guys.

Girl: No problem. So do you have the info you were supposed to get?

Crystal: No, I'm so sorry, I fell asleep at my computer last night.

Girl: Crystal, you got to get your head in the game here. You need to do your share of this project too.

Crystal: I know, it was just insane last night.

Girl: Dude, we're in high school now, we got older, we need to take more responsibility.

Crystal: Why is everybody saying that lately? -Bell rings- Thank god. -Picks up bag and leaves- If growing up means more responsibility, then I don't want to grow up.

AN: Okay, I know that this chappie didn't have any of the real characters from the book/play/movie but there will be in the next one. Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of them, except the ones that I create.

Chapter two: Out the window

That Night

Crystal: -crawls under bed covers- Finally, I can get some sleep.

Mom: -Yelling- Honey did you take out the trash?

Crystal: -Sighs- Yes!

Mom: Alright!

Crystal: If responsibility was a baseball, I'd chuck it out the window. -Closes eyes- I wish I could just stay fourteen forever.

Tinkerbelle: -watching from outside the window- Your wish is my command. -flies through open window and tugs on Crystal's hair- Hello!

Crystal: -Opens eyes and looks at Tinkerbelle- What are you?

Tinkerbelle: -Puts hands on hips- Haven't you ever heard of Peter Pan?

Crystal: Yeah…

Tinkerbelle: Well, I'm a fairy! Tinkerbelle to be exact. I'm here to grant your wish.

Crystal: What wish?

Tinkerbelle: The one you just made! To stay fourteen forever! I'm taking you to Neverland with me!

Crystal: Whoa! -gets out of bed- Peter Pan is just a fairytale, a story parents tell their kids to make them believe in magic! Neverland is not real!

Tinkerbelle: It is. And I'll take you there. -Blows fairy dust on Crystal- Just think happy thoughts.

Crystal: I have none.

Tinkerbelle: -Pulls Crystal's hair- Think damn you!

Crystal: -Swats at Tinkerbelle- Okay! Um, alright, I got it. -Feet float off ground- -Looks down- Whoa my God!

Tinkerbelle: Ready to go to Neverland?

Crystal: I guess. Third to the right and straight on 'til morning, right?

Tinkerbelle: You've obviously heard the story. Let's go. -Flies out the window-

Crystal: -looks around her room- Goodbye responsibility, hello Neverland. -Flies out of window- -Catches up to Tinkerbelle- Why are you away from Neverland anyways?

Tinkerbelle: Peter went to visit Wendy. When those two get together, it's like I'm invisible. I went searching for boys that wanted to leave responsibility behind. I was sure in for a surprise. Girls usually embrace responsibility.

Crystal: Not this one.

Tinkerbelle: -Smiles at Crystal- Besides Wendy you'll be the first girl to go to Neverland. Like I said, girls usually embrace responsibility.

Crystal: -Shakes her head-

Tinkerbelle: We'll probably get back before Peter, he and Wendy talk forever. He'll be really surprised to see a girl in Neverland, he doesn't trust them too much since Wendy left. He'll just think that you are going to leave like she did. Don't worry if he doesn't like you at first, he'll come around eventually.

Crystal: That's good to know.

Tinkerbelle: Well, Crystal, welcome to Neverland.

AN: Hey everyone, thanks for your reviews. I know that this was a short chapter but I'll try to make my next one longer. Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own them, except the ones I create.

Chapter 3: Peter's reaction

Crystal: -Looks around- This is Neverland?

Tinkerbelle: The one and only.

Crystal: It's so beautiful. This is heaven. Except for that right there. -points to pirate ship on the frozen lake-

Tinkerbelle: -wrinkles nose- That's just Hook's ship. Don't worry about it. How about we get you settled in the lost boys' home? You can take Peter's room while he's at Wendy's and then we'll find a place for you later.

Crystal: Okay I guess, I don't feel very comfortable taking his room for now.

Tinkerbelle: -Shakes head- Don't worry, he shouldn't be back for a couple hours. The least you can do is get in a little sleep.

Crystal: Okay.

Tinkerbelle: Great! Just look for the door that says "Peter" on it.

Crystal: Thanks. -walks away and finds Peter's room- -Enters and lies down on bed- -Falls asleep-

Tinkerbelle: -Smiling- I have a feeling about this one. She's going to be the first lost girl that wants to stay. Now all I have to do is convince Peter to let her- -takes a close look at the frozen lake- -lake melting- Oh no! Peter's back early! He's going to freak if he sees Crystal in his room! Got to stop him! -Pacing in mid-air-

Peter: -Flies down and lands- Hi Tink!

Tinkerbelle: -Fake smile- Oh hi Peter! What are you doing back here so early?

Peter: -Shakes head disappointedly- She wanted me to meet someone "special". Her new boyfriend. She thinks he's "the one". That sickens me. I need to sleep. -tries to walk past Tinkerbelle-

Tinkerbelle: -Flies in front of his face- No! I want to hear about your trip to Wendy's before "the one" showed up.

Peter: Tink, I really don't feel like talking about it. -Pushes Tinkerbelle aside-

Tinkerbelle: Oh damn! He's going to kill me!

Peter: -walks into his room and lies down not realizing that Crystal was there- Damn him…

Crystal: -feels someone lay next to her and wakes up- -looks at Peter and shifts her weight-

Peter: -feels her move and flips over quickly- Who the hell are you? -gets off the bed and pulls Crystal off- -drags Crystal by the wrist out of his room and tosses her in front of Tinkerbelle- Lost Boys report to front gate! -watches as lost boys form a small group in front of him- -Turns to Tinkerbelle- Who the hell is this? A girl! You actually brought a girl to Neverland? Remember when I was stupid enough to bring a girl here? Look how that ended up! I won't have it!

Tinkerbelle: Peter, you've always said that girls are too smart to fall out of their prams. This one didn't fall out of her pram, she wants to be here. She hates it back home and fortunately, I found her to take her away from that world. Let her stay.

Peter: Fine, she can stay, but she has to get out of my room!

Tinkerbelle: Where is she supposed to stay? My house? Too bad it's barely an inch tall!

Peter: I don't care if she has to stay with Hook! Just get her out of here!

Lost boy: -Steps forward- She can take my room for now.

Tinkerbelle: -Smiles- Thanks Toodles.

Peter: -Rolls eyes- Whatever. Lost boys clear out. -Watches the lost boys leave-

Crystal: Um, Pe-

Peter: You stay quiet! Get out of my sight!

Crystal: -Runs off and into Toodles' empty room (he's bunking with someone else)-

Peter: -Shakes head- How could you do this, Tink? What in Neverland or on Earth could have ever possessed you to actually bring a girl here?

Tinkerbelle: You brought Wendy here…

Peter: Oh yeah! Look how great that turned out! Great example, Tink.

Tinkerbelle: There aren't any other examples now are there?

Peter: This is just great… I guess, I don't really have anything to worry about, she'll just leave in a week or two because she misses her family. She'll be gone soon and I'll never have to see her again.

Tinkerbelle: I don't know, Peter… I think this one is different, she hated the responsibility. She had a project to work on, she had to take care of her little sister, she had to do mountains of chores before she could even start on her homework, she was totally swamped and she hated it. I think she's here to stay.

Peter: Believe what you want but I say again, she'll be gone in a week. No girl can stand to be here much longer than two weeks, and I'll be surprised if she makes it that long.

Tinkerbelle: -Smiling- I don't know, Peter… I just don't know…

AN: Sorry that the chapters are so short, I'm trying to make them longer but I cant seem to stretch them out. I made Peter into a little bit of a jerk but don't worry, he gets better in later chapters. See you! MonsterChild. P.S. Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, except for the ones I make up.

Chapter 4: New Beginnings

Crystal: -wakes up the next morning- It wasn't a dream, I'm actually in Neverland. -Leaves room and walks into open field- This is unbelievable. -hears something on the other sides of trees and looks over-

Peter: -sword fighting with Toodles- Who does Tink think she is? Bringing a girl here!

Toodles: Well, Peter, she could be our mother, like Wendy was.

Peter: Get a grip, Toodles, like I've said a million times before, she'll be gone in a week.

Crystal: -Moves to get closer and accidentally steps on a twig-

Peter: -hears the twig break and finds Crystal standing there- What are you doing here?

Crystal: -Steps out from behind trees- I was just going for a walk and I overheard your conversation. I don't see why Wendy thought you spoke of girls so highly, you obviously hate us.

Peter: -Scowling- For certain reasons…

Crystal: -Rolls eyes- Whatever. -gestures towards Toodles' sword- Mind if I give it a try?

Toodles: -Hands over the sword- Go for it but know this, Peter has never lost.

Crystal: -Takes sword from Toodles and stands at the ready- Prepare to go down, Peter Pan.

Peter: -holds his sword at the ready- In your dreams…

Toodles: And fight!

Crystal: -Clashes sword with Peter's sword several times- You're pretty good.

Peter: You're not so bad yourself. How do you know this?

Crystal: -a few more sword clashes- When I turned nine, I began to realize how disturbing some guys could be, so I started saving for fencing classes. I worked my butt off mowing lawns and doing housework. About a year later, I started the classes and took them until I was thirteen. About three years of fencing classes makes someone really good at fencing. –Knocks Peter's sword out of his hands-

Peter: -shocked-

Crystal: -smug look-

Toodles: Someone actually beat Peter at sword fighting? Unbelievable.

Peter: I'm just as shocked as you…

Crystal: Three years of a hard core fencing class gets a girl in tip top physical shape. Best money I've ever spent… -Tosses sword to Peter who catches it- Practice up, Peter, maybe we could fight again. -Walks off-

Peter: -staring at Crystal as she walks away-

Toodles: -Waves hand in front of Peter's face- Yoo hoo Peter! Or should I call you father?

Peter: -looks over at Toodles- I'll think about letting her be the mother like Wendy was.

Crystal: -walking back to the house-

Tinkerbelle: -flies up to Crystal- Hi Crystal! How are you liking Neverland so far? What have you been doing all morning?

Crystal: -Smiles at the fairy- Hi Tink! Neverland is great so far. I was just out for a walk when I ran into Peter and Toodles. Peter wasn't talking about me in the nicest way when he couldn't see me but when I beat him at sword fighting, he seemed to change his mind.

Tinkerbelle: -shocked- You beat him at sword fighting? Wow.

Crystal: You were right, he's not that bad when you get to know him. I think I'm starting to like him.

Tinkerbelle: -shocked and pulls on Crystal's long brown hair- NO! You can't start to like him like that! You start to feel something for him, he can't feel anything back, and you become upset and leave Neverland! It can't happen! –Pulls on Crystal's hair harder-

Crystal: Okay, okay! You're hurting me! –pulls away from Tink and swats at her- Alright, I'll try not to like him like that.

Tinkerbelle: Good…

Peter: -Flying to Crystal's house- If she's going to be the mother, I need to make sure that she can't return home. –Flies around Crystal's house looking for an open widow but doesn't find one- -Looks in a window and sees the mom reading to Tiffany- They don't even care that she's gone, just like my parents didn't care I was gone. –flies back to Neverland-

Next Morning

Peter: Lost boys wake! Lost boys to front! –Peter watched as the lost boys and Crystal formed a group in front of him- Crystal, please step forward…

Crystal: -Takes a deep gulp and steps forward-

Peter: Some of you have been talking to me about having a new mother around here. –Smiles- Well, I'm pleased to present your new mother, Crystal.

Lost Boys: -Cheers-

Crystal: Wait, what? Peter, you said I'll be gone in a week. Why make me the mother if you think I'm just going to leave?

Peter: Something tells me that you're going to be staying. You want to go sword fight? I could learn a few things from you…

Crystal: You're on… -mischievous smile-

Peter: Let's go. –grabs two swords-

Tinkerbelle: -Flies in front of Peter's face- Peter, I need to talk to you in private. –Pulls Peter's ear and pulls him away from Crystal- Peter, she likes you! You're just encouraging her! If you asked her right now if you were really "mother and father" she'd say yes. Remember when you asked Wendy that? You freaked. You're making things worse, what if you hurt her and she leaves? It just ruins everything.

Peter: She's not going home, Tink.

Tinkerbelle: What makes you so sure now?

Peter: I visited her house last night, all the windows are closed, they forgot about her, she can't go back.

Tinkerbelle: Wow… They didn't even notice she was gone?

Peter: Nope… Besides, I think I, um, like her…

Tinkerbelle: -Mouth drops open- You? The boy who'll never grow up, therefore he'll never have grown-up feelings, likes someone?

Peter: She beat me at sword fighting, Tink. Nobody has beat me before. She's different. Just let it be…

Tinkerbelle: -Shrugs- Do what you want, go have fun with Crystal. You could probably learn a few things from her.

Peter: -Flicks at Tinkerbelle- Get out of here you bug…

Tinkerbelle: Okay, I'm gone… -Flies away-

Peter: -Walks back over to Crystal and hands her a sword- You ready?

Crystal: -Smiles- Yeah.

Peter: Get ready, and Fight! -Starts sword fighting-

Crystal: -knocks sword out of Peter's hands- I win again.

Peter: Maybe I could show you my technique that way I could possibly beat you.

Crystal: -Whimpers- Oh, but I want to get better, not worse.

Peter: -Smiles and shakes head- Now you're getting it!

Crystal: -Screams and starts running away-

Peter: -Starts chasing Crystal-

Crystal: -trips over tree root-

Peter: -Catches Crystal before she hits the ground- -looks at her in his arms and kisses her-

Crystal: What about the boy with no feelings?

Peter: Just a myth.

AN: Hope you like this chapter! Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Peter Pan but I do own the characters that I make up, such as Crystal.

AN: Yes, everyone, I'm back. I finally got this from my dad's house and now I'm continuing my work on it. So read on!

Chapter 5: Say Goodbye

Four weeks later

Crystal: -Knocks Peter's sword from his hand again- You're getting better

Peter: -Glares at her- That was just a lucky win.

Crystal: -Smiles- You've said that the last three times.

Peter: -Laughs- Well, if you followed my technique I might be able to win. –Pauses- Hey, I need to talk to you about something.

Crystal: -Freezes in fright- _That's never good…Last time I was told that, it was because my dad had died._ What is it?

Peter: -Sits down and motions for her to sit next to him, which she does- I'm going to visit Wendy tonight.

Crystal: Didn't you just visit her a few weeks ago?

Peter: Yeah, but a day in Neverland is like a year in the real world (AN: I'm just making this up as I go along; I'm not really sure if that's true).

Crystal: So you're going to be gone tonight?

Peter: -Smiles- And so will you…

Crystal: What?

Peter: I want you to come with me to visit her tonight.

Crystal: Will she be okay with that? I mean, this is your time to spend with her.

Peter: She introduces me to a new guy every time I visit. I don't see why I can't introduce you to her.

Crystal: Are you totally sure?

Peter: Positive.

Crystal: Okay, I'll go.

Later that night

Crystal: -Runs up to Peter- Okay, I'll need a few extra minutes, you can go ahead and I'll have Tink take me. That alright?

Peter: Um, sure. I guess I'll see you in a little bit. –Flies off to Wendy's and knocks lightly on the window-

Wendy: -Opens the window- Hi Peter.

Peter: -Enters the room- You've gotten old, Wendy.

Wendy: You're right. I have my own children and they have their own children.

Peter: Wow. Things have changed since last visit. –Looks around the room and sees someone sleeping in a bed- Who's that?

Wendy: That's my granddaughter, Moira. She's about ten years old (AN: again, sorry if that's wrong).

Peter: -Wanders over to Moira- She looks just like you.

Wendy: She's growing up quickly.

Tinkerbelle: Hurry up, Crystal!

Crystal: Coming! –Following Tink through the sky- -Stops at the window and sees Peter kissing a girl- Who the hell is that?

Tinkerbelle: I don't know.

Crystal: -Shakes head, about ready to cry- That's just great. –Flies the opposite direction-

Tinkerbelle: -Knocks on window to get Peter's attention- You idiot! -Flies after Crystal-

Wendy: Who was that?

Peter: That was Crystal. She's a lost girl. Things happened.

Wendy: And now it's over?

Peter: Obviously.

The next morning

Crystal: Lost Boys to the front! -Watches as the boys assemble in front of her and starts to pace- Peter is gone; he decided to grow up. –Listens as whispers rise- Quiet! This leaves me in charge. And just continue what you'd do when Peter was still here. You're excused. –Walks off, into Peter's old room-

AN: Okay, I know, short chapter. But it's my first chapter in a long time, so give me time to get back into it. Anyways, R&R!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Peter Pan or Hook but I do own Crystal.

Chapter 6: Enter Rufio.

AN: Alright, so I think I'm going to change the format of this story. It just seems easier to write it differently. Let me know if you like the new format better. Read on!

Crystal had kept herself locked in Peter's old room for the past two weeks. She didn't want to talk to any of the lost boys. Damn her emotions and feelings. She just needed to take time to get over it, then she could help the lost boys.

After digging around in Peter's room for a few hours, a pair of old ice skates surfaced. "Must have been Wendy's," Crystal muttered to herself. She slipped the ice skates on and headed out to the now-frozen lake.

She became lost in her world as she thought of Peter and her old home. She should've never come to Neverland. She should've never left home. She could've just lived her normal life. But she knew that life would never be the same if she returned.

Meanwhile, the world around her was changing. The sun was coming out and the pure white snow was starting to melt. The ice that she was skating on was starting to crack. But she didn't notice.

Her skate got stuck in a crack forming in the ice. She pulled on her leg to try to get it unstuck but it was no use. The ice cracked farther, submerging her leg in the freezing water. Soon, only her head was above the water.

"What the hell is going on?" She asked herself. "Peter can't come back. He's the only one that could make the sun come out…" She tried to pull herself out of the water but the ice skates were weighing her down.

The next thing she knew, she was being pulled to shore. A figure hovered over her, looking down. "Are you okay?" The figure asked.

"Yeah… Who are you?" She replied.

The figure held out a hand and helped her up. "My name is Rufio."

"My name's Crystal."

"Who's in charge around here?"

"I am." She kicked off the ice skates.

He let out a chuckle. "No, really. Who's in charge?"

"I am," Crystal repeated.

"This is where lost _boys_ run away to. You're a girl."

"Oh, really? I hadn't noticed." She rolled her eyes, picked up the skates and started to walk away.

Rufio followed her. "I'm just a little confused to why you of all people are in charge."

"Peter was in charge and then Tink brought me here. Three weeks later, he left. I'm in charge now. Get used to it."

"I'll say it again, this is where the lost boys go and you're a girl."

She spun around to face him. "Look, Peter's gone. He decided to grow up. This leaves me in charge. Now either get used to it, or go home."

"I'm not going home."

"Okay then." She turned back to walk away.

"But I'm not getting used to it."

She shot a look over her shoulder. "Why not?"

"I made it summer instead of winter. That must mean something, right? Maybe I'm supposed to be in charge."

"Yeah right," she scoffed.

"We'll see."

"Whatever."

AN: Sorry it took so long to update but I was having writer's block then I fractured my elbow which made it hard to type. Luckily my elbow's better now. Anyways, R&R!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Peter Pan or Hook but I do own Crystal.

Chapter 7: Leader of the Pack

"Lost Boys assemble!" Crystal shouted once she had dried off and changed clothes.

The boys had assembled in front of her in the straight line that they were accustomed to.

She marched back and forth in front of them. "Boys! I know that I haven't been in full power for that long but I have the need to tell you something. There is a new boy here, who believes that he can fill the shoes of Peter. Now I know that I personally will never be able to fill his shoes but I feel like I am fit to be the leader. He, on the other hand, feels that since I'm a girl I am unfit to be the leader. Anybody else feel this way?"

There was a group shaking of the heads and synchronized, "no," from the lost boys. And then there was a voice that asked, "Who is he?"

She looked over the group. "I'm glad you asked. He is a newcomer. His name is Rufio and he seems to think that he is better than me because I'm a girl." She motioned for someone to come forward. "Rufio step forward." She paused waiting for him to come to the front. "Rufio!" She screamed. "Where is Rufio?"

The lost boys shrugged in response.

Enraged, Crystal took off, towards the rooms, searching every one until she found him. He was in her room, lying on the bed looking too comfortable for his own good.

"Rufio!" She screamed at him. "What the hell do you think that you're doing in my room?"

He smirked at her. "Oh, I'm sorry, I thought this was the leader's room."

"How many times do I have to tell you? I am not backing down to some power-tripping newcomer. Now didn't you hear me call the boys to attention? That includes you."

"Sorry but I don't answer to calls. Besides, I didn't feel like going."

"You're coming with me." She went over to him and grabbed his ear, dragging him to the front of camp. "Lost boys, this is Rufio." She let him go. "This is the one that has the idea that he should be in charge."

"Well, maybe I should," he replied.

She sized him up. "I think not."

"I think I have a solution."

"If it has anything to do with you being the leader no matter what, forget it."

"Nope," he replied. "We have a competition. The winner is the leader."

Crystal thought for a second. "Fine, you're on."

AN: Sorry it's so short but I needed to leave it with that cliffhanger. Anyways, R&R!


	8. Author's Note

Author's Note: Hey everyone! You're all probably wondering why it's taking me so long to update. Well to tell you the truth, I don't know what the competition should be. If you have ideas that you're willing to spare, please tell me!

Thanks, MonsterChild!


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Peter Pan or Hook but I do own Crystal.

Chapter 8: Competition

AN: Thanks to Maddi and Featherfinger for their ideas.

"Lost boys! Line up!" Crystal yelled. "Rufio! You too!"

The boys lined up in front of her and Rufio stood beside her. "You ready to be defeated?" He asked.

"Just make sure that you find someplace to bury your hopes and dreams later," she snapped. She looked out to the lost boys. "There will be three competitions: Swimming across the lagoon,a race through the indian territory, and a sword fight. Best two out of three wins."

"Just don't cry when I beat you," he said.

"I could say the same to you," she snapped. "I'm not that soft."

"Neither am I."

"Then you'll be able to take it like a man when I beat you. Let's go." Crystal, the lost boys, and Rufio all went down to the edge of the lagoon. "So, Tootles, when you're ready, start the race."

"On your mark, get set, go!" Tootles announced.

Crystal dove into the water, Rufio right behind her. Her legs kicked furiously as she tried to propel herself through the water.

A hand grasped onto her leg, pulling her beneath the surface. The mermaids, she knew that it was them.

As soon as she was released, she swam to the surface. Rufio was on the other side of the lagoon, looking smug, a towel wrapped around his shoulders. She swam to the side and climbed onto the land. "Alright, so you win this round. But next is the race through indian territory." She began shaking her head wildly, swinging her hair from side to side and spraying Rufio with the water.

"Hey!" He yelled.

"Oops, my bad," she hissed.

The waited on the edge of the indian territory as they prepared for the race.

"Alright, so if you are hit with an arrow, you're disqualified, got it?" Crystal said, shooting Rufio a glare.

"Just don't scream when you're hit, it'll screw up my concentration," Rufio snapped.

"What is with all the weakling comments? I'm not some girlish damsel in distress."

"I beg to differ."

"How so?"

"Remember when we first met? You were nearly freezing to death in the lake. You fell through and I saved you."

"Look, that was one time but I'm not weak!"

"Let's just start the race!"

"On your mark, get set, go!" Tootles announced.

Crystal and Rufio took off running. After only being in Never land a few weeks, Crystal already knew the indian territory by heart. She jumped over every log and rock without a problem. Hearing a scream behind her, she skid to a stop.

Rufio was on the ground, an arrow sticking out of his leg. Crystal walked over to him and knelt down. She grabbed a hold of the arrow and started to gently pull it out.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Shh, trying to concentrate," she snapped. She pulled it quickly out of the leg. "There."

At that second, an arrow flew through the air and pierced her lower back. She didn't make a sound.

"You're hit," he said.

"Doesn't matter," she replied. With her good arm, she helped him up and they crossed the finish line.

"Who wins?" Someone asked.

"They were both hit," another added.

"I say Crystal wins," Rufio said.

"What?" She asked.

"You wouldn't have been hit if you weren't helping me."

"Okay, fine. So the score is one to one."

"So what's next?"

"Next it's fixing your wound." She grabbed onto his arm and dragged him to her room. She dug through her things, finding an old t-shirt. She ripped it in half, tying one half around his wound tightly.

"Here, let me help you," he offered. He gently worked the arrow out of her back. "Um, I'm going to need to see the wound."

She pulled the back of her shirt over her head, her front still covered.

Rufio took the second half of the t-shirt and wrapped it around her abdomen, tying it tightly. His eyes lingered over her back. Right above her recent wound was a large scar, stretching from one edge of her back to the other. There were several other scars over her back but in the middle was a large tattoo of a sun.

He pulled away from her. "All done," he said.

She pulled her shirt back over her head and turned to face him. "Thanks," she replied quietly.

"Let's go to the last challenge."

Crystal and Rufio went out to the field. They grabbed their swords and waited for Tootles signal.

"Fight!" He yelled.

They were locked in a sword clash almost immeadiately. Everyone knew who was going to win. They had no doubt and they weren't let down.

Only three minutes into the fight, Rufio's sword was knocked from his hand.

"We have a winner," Tootles announced. "Crystal is our leader."

Rufio smiled. She was right, she wasn't weak. And she proved it to him, without even realizing it.

AN: Hmm… Interesting. Anyways, please R&R!


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Peter Pan.

Chapter 9: Scarred

Things had been slightly odd between Crystal and Rufio since the competition. They were getting along better than before. And they actually could get through a day without fighting.

Rufio knocked on her door. When there was no answer, he poked his head into the room. She was still lying in bed. It was noon. It had been a week since the competition. "Crystal?" He asked, coming farther into the room.

"Yeah…" She mumbled.

"Are you okay?" He sat down on the edge of her bed.

She rolled over to face him. "I'm fine. I just don't feel good."

His hand went to her head, feeling the warmth. "You're kind of warm."

She shook her head. "I just need a day's rest." She rolled onto her back but she let out a whimper of pain and arched her back to take the pressure off.

Rufio's hand pressed to her upper back and helped her turn on her side again. "Is your wound hurting you?"

"Only a little. It's no big deal."

"Crystal, it's okay to show a little weakness every once in a while."

"No," she snapped. "I'm not weak, therefore there's no point to show weakness."

He sighed. "At least let me check your wound. It could be infected."

"Fine." She rolled over onto her stomach, arms resting under her head.

He lifted the back of her shirt, his eyes tracing over her back once again. He untied the shirt that had been used as a bandage. The wound was healing but it looked like it hurt. He touched his hand to it lightly and he felt her body flinch in pain. "It's okay but you have reason to be in pain. It seems like it hurts."

Her eyes were closed tightly, holding back tears. "It does," she choked out.

He looked around her side at her face. "Crystal…"

"Please, Rufio. Just go. Tell the boys that I'm not feeling well. Fill in for the day. Just don't tell them that I'm in pain."

He stood and nodded. "Sure thing." He turned around slowly and left the room.

The next day, Crystal was up at dawn, running through the indian forest for exercise. She did her best to ignore the shooting pain in her back. She ran all the way back to camp, pausing outside of her room. As she stood there, trying to catch her breath and avoid thinking about her pain, Rufio came up behind her. "Good to see you're up," he said.

She spun around, a hand clutched to her chest. "Oh god," she breathed, "you scared me half to death."

"Should you be running? You weren't feeling good yesterday."

She sighed. "I'm fine." She opened her door and entered her room, Rufio following.

"Well, if you're feeling well, you want to go for a swim?"

She shot an annoyed look at him. "The mermaids hate me…"

"Oh come on, it'll be fun…"

"Fine, just give me a second." She began for a swimsuit. When she finally found one under the bed, she turned around to find Rufio still standing there. "I'm going to get changed."

"Okay," he replied. But he didn't move.

She pushed him out the door and slammed it in his face. "That's girl speak for leave!" She yelled through the door.

He sat patiently outside of her room, wating for her to come out. He looked up as her door opened and had to stop himself from staring.

Crystal was wearing a blue bikini and her arms were wrapped around her stomach uncomfortably. "You ready?" She asked.

He nodded slightly and stood, following her towards the lake. She stopped at the edge for a brief second before diving head first into the icy water. He followed suit, swimming towards the center of the lake.

As she stopped to take a breath, he asked her, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," she said, dreading the answer.

"What happened to your b-" He started to say. But Crystal was dragged under the water. The mermaids had a good hold on her and she saw no point in struggling.

She had no idea how long she was under the water before Rufio rescued her. She wasn't even sure how Rufio rescued her; it was hard to see anything under the water. And he just grabbed her arm and swam her back to shore.

They tumbled onto the edge of the lake, Crystal gasping for air. She laid on her stomach, showing her scarred back to the world.

Rufio couldn't help but ask. "What happened to your back?" He could see her body flinch at the question but she didn't answer. "You don't have to tell me."

She turned to look at him, face streaked with tears. "I told Peter that when I was nine I realized that guys were disturbing and that's why I started fencing. That's not true. I had to stay after school one day and it was dark by the time I was going home. A hand grabbed me, pulled me into an alley. He wanted money, which I didn't have. He held a knife towards me. I turned to run but he slashed along my lower back…."

"That's the long scar?"

She nodded slowly. "After that, he shoved me to the ground and cut my upper back. He would've killed me if her hadn't heard sirens."

"Did they ever catch him?"

"They weren't coming for him. There was a fire somewhere nearby. I stood after a while and ran home. No one ever knew what happened."

Rufio was silent, he didn't know to say. His head was reeling. He glanced over to her, realizing that she was having an internal battle, trying to keep from crying. He reached over to her, wrapping her in a hug. She tried to push him away but her arm strength failed her. She collapsed into his arms, her tears soaking into his shoulder.

Rufio didn't see her until one the next afternoon. He entered her room and found her still lying in bed. "Crystal…"

"Take over," she stated.

"What?" He asked, shocked.

"The boys deserve to have a leader that doesn't lose it. Take my place."

He shook his head. "No. You won, fair and square."

"I just don't think that I'm strong enough to do this."

"You are. You've proved that to me."

AN: Poor Crystal. I think I sense sparks between Rufio and Crystal. Hmmm… Anyways, please R&R!


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Peter Pan.

Chapter 10: Fall into it

Crystal emerged from her room the next day, feeling better than she had before. Her talk with Rufio had done her some good. So once again, she took a run.

As she ran through the forest, all she could hear was her breathing, the thumping rhythmic beating of her own heart. She felt incredibly focused. All she wanted to do was run. She didn't even care where she was going, she just wanted to run.

Then through the beating of heart and her breathing, a cool clear voice called out, "Crystal!" And all of her focus was gone. She stumbled over the roots of a tree and fell to the ground.

The owner of the voice came over and hovered above her. "You okay?" he asked.

She smiled up at him. "Yeah, Rufio, I'm fine," she said with a laugh lingering in her voice.

He reached out and helped pull her to her feet. "You're in a better mood," he said surprised.

Wiping a hand over her forehead, she nodded. "Yeah, that talk yesterday really helped me. Thanks."

He gazed directly into her big brown eyes and smiled. "No problem." Glancing down, he realized that he was still holding her hand in his. He dropped it and looked to the ground, trying to hide the fact he was blushing. "Uh, you want to go for a walk by the lagoon?" he asked, finally looking back at her.

She held back laughter at his embarrassment. "Sure."

They walked barefoot along the shore, talking about their lives before they came to Neverland. It was odd how comfortable they felt with each other. How they could just talk and forget about everything else. How perfect it all seemed.

Rufio looked down at ground that they were walking over and looked back up at the girl to his right. "Do you see where we are walking?"

She glanced down at the ground then back at him. "What do you mean?"

He smiled at her. "We're walking on the line between earth and sea," he said. He stared directly at her as he continued. "They are two very different things but sometimes it hard to see where one ends and where the other begins. It's a thin line." Finally, he took her hand in his and stopped walking, making her stop too. "Kind of like the line between friendship and love." Crystal could see the sincerity in his eyes. "We're dancing on that line."

She glanced down at the ground again and then back at him. "I guess we are…"

He smiled at her. "Now either we could cross the line or we can stay where we are. But it's up to you."

She looked around her: towards the lagoon, at the sand beneath her feet, then back at Rufio. Sliding her hand from his, the took a step forward before diving into the water.

Rufio understood the gesture and jumped in after her.

Once they had both emerged, he moved toward her slowly. He rested his hands on her neck and pulled her into a kiss. She returned it with enthusiasm and felt as though she were floating.

AN: Sorry that this took so long but I couldn't find the will to write my fanfics. Anyways, please R&R!


End file.
